Questionable Use of Frosting
by GHOSTSherri
Summary: Yaoi. It's Angeal's birthday, and Genesis has a surprise for him. Two-shot...maybe...Complete, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a giftfic I did for a friend of mine over on dA that I thought I would share with the lovely people here. :)**

**Warnings for yaoi and language.**

* * *

If there was something in the world better then having a passionate red-head licking chocolate icing and sprinkles from your chest, Angeal Hewley was yet to discover it. One might ask how a man such as Angeal, with his codes of honor and whatnot, wound up on his back with no shirt on and chocolate frosting covering his chest, with sprinkles to boot?

And what about the lithe, slender figure of the fiery commander slowly working down the dark-haired man's chest, using his tongue to clean Angeal? Well, if one must ask, the proper thing would be to share the tell of just how this came to be.  
XxX  
Angeal had honestly forgot what day it was when he woke up. He was slightly confused about why Genesis had made him breakfast, which the raven-haired man had eaten quickly and then dozed off again, and why the red-haired man was now sitting on Angeal's chest, waking him up with butterfly kisses along his face and neck. Angeal was even more surprised to find his hands tied above his head with a black silk ribbon.

"Gen, what the hell are you doing?" Angeal asked, mildly wary of his lover. The last time the silk had been used had been on Genesis' birthday when the redhead insisted on topping Angeal. But that is a whole other story.

"I'm." Kiss. "Waking." Kiss. "You up." Kiss kiss.

"I see that. Why?"

Genesis sat back, hands on his hips. Angeal raised an eye brow at his lover and Genesis chuckled. "Its your birthday, love." Genesis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Angeal's, running his tongue along his love's lips. Angeal slightly parted them, allowing Genesis's tongue to slip into the bigger SOLDIER's mouth. Angeal moaned slightly and grinded his hips up against Genesis as the fiery man's tongue caressed familiar territory.

"And why am I tied up?" Angeal asked, breathless and flushed as Genesis pulled away.

"You haven't had a break in a month and a half. You're taking today off." Genesis smirked.

"What does Sephiroth think of how I will be spending today?" Angeal inquired.

"Well...I haven't told him yet. But he won't mind." Genesis kissed down Angeal's chest, slowly sliding down his body and stopping at the waistband of the black sweats the man wore to bed.

"Gen, I can't take a day off just becau-Ahh! Genesis! I'm speaking!" Angeal exclaimed.

The redhead had slid the black-haired man's pants down just enough to expose Geal's erection and swallowed his entire impressive length. Angeal swore Genesis didn't have a gag reflex.

"Mmm?" Genesis hummed and Angeal shuddered at the vibrations. He was fairly sure it translated loosely as "And?"

"I..can't think if you're doing th-aaaahhh!" Angeal bucked his hips up as the red head hummed again, alternating between sucking and licking.

"You don't need to think, love. Just feel." Genesis said, mouth full of Angeal.

Angeal laughed at a memory he had of the red-haired Turk saying one night "Ya know, I bet Rhapsodos could talk with his mouth full of cock." Angeal didn't believe him. That night, Genesis proved he could indeed talk with his mouth full. That had been about three weeks after they got together and also marked the first blowjob Genesis had given Angeal.

"Gen...I have to train Za...aaaaaach!"

"I'm offended! You think of training your puppy when I'm going down on you? That's not nice!" Genesis pulled away, kissing Angeal's tip before sliding up the bigger man's body to kiss his black-haired lover.

"Genesis, we can do this toni-iight!" Angeal groaned as Genesis grinded his hips against Angeal.

"You are staying here. That, love, is final." Genesis slipped back down his body and swallowed him once more and started bobbing his head, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside.

"Fuck, Gen!" Angeal thrashed his head. He truly loved the ginger's mouth. His voice was a melody to Angeal that he knew by heart but never got old. Kind of like Loveless for the red commander. His lips were always soft, even in desert heat. Genesis had a special, genuine loving smile reserved only for Angeal. And then there was the red-head's natural ability to bring pleasure with that mouth.

Genesis hummed a song and Angeal thrashed and arched his back as the vibrations increased and decreased in correlation with Genesis' pitch.

"Gen, baby, untie me, please! I wanna touch you!" Angeal gasped, moaning as the humming continued. Genesis chuckled around his length and reached a hand up to Angeal's cheek, stroking the jawbone. Genesis withdrew until only his lips were touching Geal, on the very tip of his cock.

"Cum for me and I might." Genesis purred. As he spoke, his breath danced across Angeal's erection.

"Fuck, Gen!" Angeal cried as he came. Genesis chuckled and licked every last drop. Some got on his hand and the redhead stood up, licking his fingers one by one, a devilish smirk on his face as Angeal recovered.

"Bye, Geal. I have things to do." Genesis giggled and pranced out the door.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, get your skinny little ass back in here!" Angeal growled and tugged at his restraints.

"Love you! I hope you enjoyed your appetizer, I will be back for the main course later!" Genesis called as he slammed the door and locked it. He hoped Zack didn't decide to stop by.

* * *

**Done!**

**Hahaha not really. I have another chapter that I may or may not post. Now, I'm not going to say that I won't post if I don't get however many reveals. I will say this, however. If I don't get reviews, I will assume absolutely no body likes this and thus...I won't post the next chapter.**

**Semantics, see how that works?**

**Review, pretty please? If only for Angeal's sake? Cuz we can't leave him tied to the bed like this, now can we?**

**GENESIS: Why can't we!?**

**ME:Well...Uhm...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got two comments, which is 2 times 6 divided by 3 minus 4. Plus I got like 50 hits just within like 24 hours (that's good for me, don't laugh at me). Thanks to xLabyrinthine and Rasha for taking the time to express your love! I write for readers like you two! 3 :)**

**Actually inspired by a picture by the person who requested the first part. The picture is: art/Turn-It-Up-299709427**

**Oh, fudge nuts! I has done like 6 giftfics the past 2 weeks for people's birthdays between my billion and 2 sites that I am on...so finishing this one, my brother comes in, "Sissy, you're getting old!"**  
**ME: Huh?**  
**BROTHER: You're birfday is in a month. You're getting old!**  
**ME: Shut up, ya little bastard, it's 3 weeks away...**

**Fun fact, I share my birthday with...*dramatic music* Hatake Kakashi, from Naruto :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) and language. Oh, and questionable use of chocolate frosting and sprinkles. Ah, and possible mental scarring of Zack for life. Poor puppy. **  
XxX  
Angeal squirmed uncomfortably on the bed as night crept closer. Genesis had been gone all day and Angeal's arms were almost numb.

Finally, he heard the door open and Genesis called, "Babe, I'm home!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Angeal demanded, somewhat grumpy from the discomfort in his arms and the knowledge that Zack could have entered the apartment at any time. A few minutes later, Genesis stood in the bedroom doorway, a black bag in hand.

"Genesis...?" Angeal raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. The front door opened again and Zack could be heard. "Gen, I'm hiding from Cloud."

"Alright, stay in the living room." Genesis called over his shoulder. Angeal was happy that, since the shower incidents, his boyfriend and his student were getting along MUCH better. While he had acted blissly unaware of the situation, he knew early on what was going on, but knew that eventually Genesis would snap and put the puppy in his rightful place. And come on, sex in the shower with Genesis on a nightly basis? Why in the world would Angeal want to stop that? So he had let Zack do whatever and waited until finally, the day Zack confessed his love to Angeal, Genesis finally lost it and got back at the raven haired boy.

Yes, they had been getting along much better.

"Genesis!" Angeal gasped. Genesis closed the door and stood back the foot of the bed, looking over his boyrfriend. Genesis set the bag down on the nightstand and stripped off his coat and kicked off his boots, straddling his boyfriend with a mischievious grin gracing his fine lips. "I cannot believe you let him come here right now! What if he comes in?!" Angeal demanded angrily, tugging at his restraints.

Genesis chuckled and leaned forward to untie him. "I have threatened him with Cadet cleaning duties for a month if he does." The red head informed his raven lover, leaning forward so their lips were inches apart as he released the larger commander, the redhead's cinnamon breath dancing acroos Geal's lips.

Angeal clenched and unclenched his fists, drawing feeling back to his fingers slowly but surely. When his hands were functional again, he sat up and pulled Genesis' shirt off, noting the fiery commander's belts and armor had already been removed, and then kissed the red head. Genesis moaned into the kiss as Angeal's tongue slipped into his mouth, urging the redhead's own tongue into a dance for dominance of the kiss, which Genesis conceded to Angeal. Gen grinded hard against Angeal's hardening member, eliciting a sharp groan from the black-haired man, who dropped back to the bed.

"Ah, fuck, Gen!" Angeal gasped, arching his back as Genesis rolled his hips. Angeal undid his lover's pants and Genesis pushed himself up to his knees to help Angeal push his pants down to his thighs. As Genesis shifted his weight first to one knee then the other to remove the leather entirely, Angeal kissed his neck and chest, nipping and sucking to cause bruises that claimed the fiery man as his, and his alone. With Genesis's pants tossed away somewhere, the red head directed his attention to the task of removing Angeal's sweats and boxers. Angeal lifted his hips when he felt Genesis'surprisingly cold fingers slip into his waist band. The redhead tugged the pants down, kissing his thighs and legs as they were exposed. Genesis tossed the sweats away so finally both men wore only their boxers. Genesis leaned forward to mouth Angeal through the black cloth. Angeal twined a hand in Genesis's hair and pulled him up so they could kiss once more. Genesis settled on Angeal's lap as Angeal sat up once more and pulled their chests flush, pushing his tongue into the smaller man's mouth and stealing all his oxygen. Genesis was the only fire that could lose every bit of oxygen and still burn everything he touched just as much. The longer the kiss lasted, the more Genesis grinded his hips against Angeal's, tearing ragged moans from both men.

"W-wait, love." Genesis whispered, pushing Angeal back onto his back and pulling out a container of chocolate frosting and a container of colorful sprinkles. "I couldn't make a cake. I think you will like this better." Genesis said, slightly breathless and very flushed as he set them on the bed next to Angeal.

Angeal groaned and pushed his head back against the pillow, trying to calm himself and failing epically. Zack would have had an easier time staying calm and serious than Angeal was having regaining his composure. Abruptly, he felt fingers, now coated with frosting, on his chest, spreading the sweet stuff over his skin. Genesis stopped, some still on his fingers, and slowly licked his own fingers before offering them to Angeal. Angeal took the redhead's fingers in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digits, groaning in appreciation as the feeling had Genesis thrusting his erection against Angeal's. Genesis took out larger scoops onto his fingers of his other hand until Angeal's whole chest was coated in chocolate, particularly the raven's nipples.

Angeal released the redhead's fingers and the redhead leaned over, coating Angeal's chest with sprinkles. Angeal moaned as Genesis began the process of cleaning his chest with his sinfully amazing tongue. Angeal was certain that tongue was illegal, a dangerous weapon of mass erections. Angeal whined and arched his back, begging for more then just his lover's tongue on his chest.

Genesis pulled back, looking at Angeal with half-closed eyes. "Mm. There's a noise we don't hear often. I love hearing you whine. Its so...erotic." Genesis murmured, licking up the remains of frosting and sprinkles while maintaining eye contact with the man beneath him.

"God, Gen...I love you." Angeal whispered as Genesis finished. He pulled the redhead up to him and kissed him, tasting chocolate in addition to the smoky, cinnamon apple taste that was his lover. Thinking about it, the taste should have been horrific, the hint of smoke mixed with apples and spiced with cinnamon. But to Angeal, it was simply one more thing he loved about the man on top of him.

This kiss was, surprisingly, not fueled by need and lust like the others had been. This kiss was loving, chershing, and almost chaste. This showed need, not in a sexual, lustful 'I need to fuck you into the mattress right now because I'm so aroused it hurts' need, but in a sincere 'I need you to live, I need you more than the air I breathe, hell, I need you to BE the air I breathe' kind of way.

Sex for them, regardless of the foreplay, was so often based on this idea, this gentle, 'love of my life, I need you everyday for the rest of my life' philosophy. Angeal gently flipped Genesis onto his back, kissing him along his cheek and neck. He reached a hand down, not breaking the kiss, to prepare Genesis. Genesis gasped against his lips as Angeal slowly pushed his finger into him.

After two more fingers being added, stretching and scissoring, and then a few strokes of the redhead's prostrate-Angeal was alerted to the fact he had touched this bundle of nerves by the fact that Genesis cried out, arched his back and thrashed his crimson head against the white pillows-Angeal finally pushed into Genesis.

"You're beautiful." Angeal whispered, kissing Genesis gently as he wiped damp scarlet hair from cerulean eyes. Genesis blushed lightly, which made Angeal blush. Even now, they could still find it in themselves to blush at small details. Genesis' whole body trembled, his hands gripping Angeal's hair as he pulled the larger man down for a searing kiss that set the world on fire.

"Baby, I love you." Genesis said as the kiss broke, wrapping his arms around Angeal and meeting his thrusts. Genesis cried out again and again as Angeal continuosly struck his prostrate. "Come with me?" He asked breathlessly and Angeal nodded. A few more thrusts and both of them released, screaming eachother's names.

In the afterglow, still blushing, they kissed and held each other tightly, Genesis still trembling with one hand buried in raven hair and the other gripping a sunkissed shoulder. One of Angeal's arms were around Genesis' waist, the other across Genesis' back and gripping the ginger's shoulder, holding the slender body as close as possible to the larger one.

The second meaning to Genesis' double-sided question went unaddressed. It need no verbal acknowledgement, Genesis had his answer.  
XxX  
In the other room, someone else was blushing. Zack sat on the couch, reading a book the strange girl who worked with both SOLDIER and Turks suggested. Despite Zack having headphones in and his music full blast, he could still hear the screams of Genesis and his own mentor. Zack's face was flushed and hotter than any fire spell Genesis could cast. Zack sighed as he thought of Cloud and the fight they had had earlier this evening because of the Nibelheim mission next week and glanced down at the book.

Just then, someone touched his shoulder an the raven literally screamed and threw himself from the couch, tearing the headphones from his ears. He looked up to see Sephiroth.

"Good evening, Zack." Sephiroth said cooly, going towards the bedroom.

"Uhhh...sir? You may not want to go in there. Angeal is, uh..." Zack blushed deeper, now a shade nearing crimson.

"Getting it on, yes, I know. That's why I'm here." Sephiroth said simply, going into the bedroom and locking the door.

"Oh, okay..." Zack nodded and sat down, grabbing the book and readjusting the headphones. "Wait..." Realization slowly sank in with the raven.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

**OMG this could lead to a threesome. Hahaha I love Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth fics soooo much, but I'm not sure if I could do one. I may, we will see. For now, this is complete. If you guys want, I can try my hand at a third chapter...**

**Also, for anyone who wants to know, the "strange girl who worked with both SOLDIER and Turks" is an original character of mine, a girl I use in my story Ghosts. You should check it out *nudge nudge wink wink* It has yaoi...**

**There is also a reference to one of my other one-shots in this piece. Does anyone know what the reference is, and which story it is talking about? Hahaha**

**And damn it, my sad muse slipped in there towards the end. I had to have my funny muse come in and beat it back with a book, headphones, and Zack.**

**Sorry, Zack.**

**ZACK: . . . **

**Reviews make me write more yaoi...*waves a notebook in the air* I also do requests, in case you can't tell, this being a request/giftfic and all...**


End file.
